Final Feliz
by Aluada22
Summary: [yaoi] [oneshot] Quando o sentimento é maior do que tudo, nada mais importa.


_Porque quando a gente se encontrar de novo, Touya vai ter uma pessoa de que ele gosta..._

A risada de Yukito Tsukihiro ecoava triste e oca a medida que sua figura desaparecia, seus traços perdiam-se na cor, suas cores fundiam-se na escuridão, a escuridão profunda tragava-o até... o fim...

Touya abriu os olhos, assustado. Sua respiração estava descompassada, seu coração estava acelerado, seu corpo, coberto por um suor gelado de esforço e medo. Afastou as cobertas de cima de si e sentou à beirada da cama, tomando várias goladas de ar. Voltou a si. Fora apenas um sonho.

Um pesadelo.

Logo em seguida, o despertador tocou. Sete horas.

Despiu-se do pijama e foi ter com seu uniforme colegial, dobrado em cima da cômoda. Enquanto se vestia, tentava controlar os arrepios alucinados que lhe percorriam o corpo. Era a quinta noite consecutiva de pesadelos, todos iguais, todos estranhos, todos... tinha medo de que fossem premonitórios, verdadeiros. Tinha medo de que Yuki não percebesse a tempo...

Balançou os cabelos, afastou os pensamentos. Desceu as escadas até a cozinha.

— Bom dia, papai. Bom dia, Sakura.

— Eu não sou monstren... — começou automaticamente, mas cortou a frase no meio — Você... me chamou de Sakura...

— E não é esse o seu nome? — perguntou, sentando-se, abaixando a cabeça, levando a comida à boca.

— Sim, é só que... você tá doente, Touya?

— Ainda não, mas provavelmente vou ficar depois de comer a sua comida de monstrenga.

Ele sentiu um bafo quente no seu pescoço, seguido de um chute na canela. Viu sua irmã contornar a mesa e se sentar a sua frente, resmungando baixinho algo como "Melhorou". O golpe fora fraco, deu risada. Sabia que, no fundo, ela gostava de ser sua atenção.

Só que, agora, a sua atenção era para outra pessoa...

Perdeu-se até ver o relógio da parede marcar sete e meia.

— Estou satisfeito. Vou indo, Yuki deve estar me esperando.

— Aaaah, Touya! Touyaaa! — Sakura engoliu todo o arroz numa única vez — Mesh eshpera —

— Por que você não ajuda o papai a lavar a louça..? — ele pôs a mochila nas costas, sem levantar o olhar — Eu queria... ficar sozinho um pouco...

Não olhou para trás. Bateu a porta e subiu na bicicleta, tentando não pensar nos rostos de preocupação de seu pai e de sua irmã.

As linhas do asfalto corriam rápidas embaixo de suas pernas. Naquele seu momento de mente vazia, elas pareciam encantadoras, hipnóticas. Touya ignorou as árvores, os pássaros, os passantes, os conhecidos. Faixas, faixas, faixas. Queria que a vida fosse simples e ininterruptas como elas, sempre para frente, facilmente para frente...

Freio bruscamente, quase caiu, ouviu os pneus assobiarem com o cimento. Parou, olhou para os lados, desesperou-se. Yukito não estava lá, onde sempre se encontravam.

Será..?

Virou a esquina à esquerda e pedalou rápido por mais três quadras, até uma robusta casa oriental. Pulou o portão de madeira do número 802 e avançou pelo jardim, deixando sua bicicleta desprotegida do lado de fora.

Ah, não, droga de sonho...

— Yuki! Yuki, cadê você?

A porta da frente estava fechada, mas não trancada.

— Tô entrando!

Será que — ?

Não. Estendido no tapete da sala de estar, Yukito Tsukihiro parecia estar embalado num sono profundo. Não acordou até que o amigo lhe levasse até o quarto e lhe deitasse na cama.

Ainda bem...

— Ahn... o quê... Touya..?!

— Você não estava embaixo da cerejeira — ele sorriu um sorriso muito fino.

— Eu dormi de novo..?

— É.

— Desculpe... eu não sei o que está acontecendo, eu ando com tanto sono... não posso evitar...

— ... você não entende...

— Ahn?

Suas voz parecia vaga e flácida, preparada para levar sua mente para um novo estágio de sono. Não, não poderia dormir, não antes —

— Não...

Touya tentou tocar seu rosto pálido com as mãos, mas elas o atravessaram.

— YUKITO, ACORDE!

Gritar foi seu primeiro impulso para chamar-lhe a atenção. Seguramente dera certo, porque agora se encontrava perdido ao encarar aqueles grandes olhos surpresos e arregalados.

— O que foi?

— Eu preciso lhe contar uma coisa... antes... antes que seja tarde demais...

— Tarde demais pra quê..?

Não respondeu, preferiu guardar fôlego e respirar fundo. Estava com medo.

Não de falar, mas sim das circunstâncias em que se via obrigado a...

— Yuki, eu... eu gosto muito de você.

Não piscaria, não perderia aquele momento por nada, nem que fossem milésimos de segundo. Seu coração parecia ter parado de bater e ele tinha que fazer força para se manter vivo — não, não precisava, porque sua vida estava diante dos seus olhos...

Era só não piscar.

— Touya, você é meu melhor amigo —

— Não, não é isso! Eu gosto de você como... como... como um homem gosta de outro... outro homem... como... ah, Yuki. Você é uma pessoa especial A minha pessoa especial.

Piscou.

Agora piscou forte, muito forte, várias, repetidas vezes. Não queria se encontrar com aquela expressão triste.

Triste...

— Eu não quero que você vá embora. Não me deixe, não desapareça, por favor... eu não agüentaria...

— E por que eu deixaria a pessoa de que mais gosto para trás?

Sentiu um sorriso se formar em seu próprio rosto. Contudo, os lábios de Yukito permaneciam franzidos, estáticos, levemente pendendo para baixo. Tristes.

Tristes...

— Mas eu jamais... na verdade, eu... não sou quem você pensa que sou. Eu sou uma mentira, uma farsa, um —

— Eu sei que você não é um ser humano, Yuki.

Os olhos espantados de Yukito delicadamente se fecharam.

Como se soubesse o que estava para acontecer, Touya tranqüilamente se afastou um pouco da cama quando grandes asas de anjo surgiram das costas do jovem, envolvendo-o, até que uma nova forma surgisse.

Sua verdadeira forma.

— Yukito não queria que você descobrisse a verdade. Desculpe-me.

Seus cabelos eram longos e prateados, seus olhos eram pequenos, brilhantes e profundos. Suas feições demasiadamente sérias eram o mais diferente daquele que conhecia, mas, mesmo assim...

Alguma coisa era parecida.

— Eu sempre soube. Sua energia é muito... notável. Diferente, especial... mas diga-me — ele voltou a se aproximar —, seu nome é outro, não é?

— Sou Yue. A minha mestra —

— É Sakura, não é?

O anjo confirmou com a cabeça.

— E eu também percebo que ela talvez não esteja conseguindo lhe manter...

— Você tem razão. Yukito tenta compensar a falta de energia comendo e dormindo, mas agora nós dois chegamos ao limite. Se continuar assim, ele realmente vai desaparecer para sem —

— Isso não! Yukito disse que nunca me deixaria!

— Não é uma decisão. É um fato.

Seus dedos doeram dentro de seu punho fechado. A visão embaçou momentaneamente. Só naquele instante, porque aprendera a não chorar.

Perdera alguém um dia. Não perderia de novo.

— Vocês não precisam da Sakura. Eu posso lhe entregar todo o meu poder.

— Mas, se você fizer isso, vai perder toda a sua sensibilidade espiritual.

— Não tem problema.

— Nunca mais vai poder ver sua mãe.

— Não é justo que somente eu possa vê-la.

Seu sorriso desconcertou Yue por um momento.

— Também não vou poder cuidar mais de Sakura como antes — continuou — por isso lhe peço que cuide dela, depois.

— Não precisava falar. Eu cuidarei da minha mestra nem que custe minha própria vida.

— Não! Se você morrer, Yukito também irá — ele passou a mão entre os cabelos, tentando afastar aquela idéia ruim — Nunca permita isso. Por favor.

Yue sorriu.

— É um gesto muito nobre. Fico feliz que Yukito esteja tão próximo de você.

Aquele sorriso...

Aquele sorriso era o mesmo, senão parecidíssimo ao de Yukito.

Ao de seu amor.

Não teve receio quando viu Yue puxando-o para mais perto, envolvendo-o com seus braços e suas asas. Sentiu um leve tocar de lábios, morno e singelo, e depois seu coração se abriu. Sentiu o amor fluir naquele gesto, aquele sentimento guardado por tanto tempo, e depois ele acabou.

Não, não era o amor. Era sua magia. Ela saltava como uma fagulha e se esvaía, aos poucos, até a última gota. Seu peito não se sentiu vazio – pelo contrário, inchou de um novo sentimento, maior, mais gratificante.

Porque o amor jamais acabaria.

Seu corpo pendeu para trás e teria caído, não fossem os braços que o seguraram a tempo.

Levantou a cabeça. Yukito tinha lágrimas em seus olhos acinzentados.

— Touya, me desculpe... eu não queria... você perdeu tudo por minha causa...

— Eu teria perdido tudo se tivesse deixado você desaparecer, Yuki.

Era difícil respirar, falar, se manter acordado...

Mas fez força. Não queria perder aquele momento em que se encontrava em seus braços.

Era só não piscar.

— Você também é a minha pessoa especial, Touya.

— Vamos ficar juntos pra sempre..?

— Mas agora... você não tem mais o poder de ver as coisas. Saber o futuro.

Deixou escapar uma risadinha doída.

— Se seus sentimentos forem como os meus, tenho certeza de que nosso final será feliz.

E adormeceu com o beijo de Yukito.


End file.
